Just a Dream
by vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: So, I basically was listening to this song by Carrie Underwood while reading BoO. Its a twisted version. (Now a two-shot with See you Again by her as well!)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I was reading BoO and the part with Nico and Will versus Octavian came up the same time the song 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood came on my playlist. So this little fic is result of that song and my own crazy imagination.**_

It had been two weeks since his eighteenth birthday, when Will Solace watched his crush get cut down by his crazy Roman cousin. Today was to be the day of the funeral for Nico and Will was a mess. He was sitting in his car just outside the camp borders, fiddling with a box full of paper airplanes. They were letters he had written but never sent. With a sigh, Will closed the box, got out of his car and walked into camp.

With his face covered by his hair, Will trudged through Camp Half-Blood, tears gathered in his eyes. Clutching the box, Will was hit with a flashback:

_Flashback_

_Will turned just in time to watch Octavian slash through Nico with a shout._

"_NO!" the cry was ripped from his throat before he could stop it. Will dropped his sword and dove towards Nico as he fell. He didn't even noticed Octavian launch himself into the sky._

_End Flashback_

"Why'd you have to go? You left me." He mumbled to himself as his silent tears fell. Sucking in a deep breath, Will couldn't help but think to himself what could have been. He looked over to see the bonfire already burning and campers gathering. He had finally made it to the front of the crowd, just in time for Chiron to start the service.

"Campers, let us bow our heads today in honor of Nico de Angelo, who gave his life in the war. Gods, we hope you lift his soul and give him a chance at a second life." Chiron bowed low, while the other campers lifted swords and other weapons in respect.

Will walked towards the fire, half expecting someone to stop him, but no one moved. Nico's body was covered in a deep gray shroud, embroidered with both Roman and Greek symbols for Hades.

"I love you," he whispered to him. As he slowly sank down to his knees, Will placed the box on the covered body. A vision came to him then:

_Vision_

"_Will, really?" Nico whined. He was dressed in his finest suit, being forcefully carried by Will, also in a suit._

"_Ah, come on Nics, its tradition." Will stepped over the threshold with is new groom in his arms._

_End Vision_

Apollo's voice carried through his mind after the vision ended, "This was meant to be your and his future. I am sorry."

Chiron patted his shoulder, "Will, this, is for you," the centaur handed him the aviator jacket.

The whole camp watched in silence as Will's heartbreaking sobs echoed through out the valley. Curling into a ball, Will clung to all he had left of Nico.

_**Omg, what have I done? All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Will was going through the motions the best he could. Months had pasted since Nico's funeral. The camp had been fixed up, the Romans going back to their own camp, taking new found friends with them. Will's life quickly fell into a bearable routine; get up, help make camp breakfast, cleanup the Apollo cabin, classes, dinner and then back to bed. Every second of time he didn't have to be around other people, he wasn't. He'd stepped down from cabin head and moved his things to the furthest corner just to avoid his siblings. He didn't talk any more than absolutely necessary and never sang anymore, not even at campfire.

Occasionally, he would be seen wandering down to the dock, aviator jacket folded over his arm and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. No one asked what exactly he did or why, which was fine by him; Will would snag any alone time he could. Tonight it seemed to be one of those nights, as his siblings watched him take the well worn path to the docks.

It wasn't until after dinner that Will came back, sitting with the duffle bag across his lap for campfire, quite to the shock of most campers. The cabins each took turns leading a song, all of them happy and cheerful leaving the campers with grins the size of the sun. The Apollo cabin had just finished their song when Will stood.

"If, it's alright with everyone, I would like to play something?" Receiving nods from the camp, he sat back down, laid the aviator jacket across his lap, and pulled a key board out of the duffle.

When the camp quieted, Will began playing the notes he'd oh so carefully practiced. The song itself was one written by a famous Apollo daughter, unbeknownst to any one there. The song played on slowly, everyone watched as Will kept his head down, focused on the keys. Piano wasn't his instrument but he felt it fit the song better than his normal guitar. The song was coming to its close before Will actually started singing,

"_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
>But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know<br>I will see you again, oh  
>This is not where it ends<br>I will carry you with me, yeah,"_

A few well placed notes ended the song without its final verse. The camp was overrun with emotions, most remembering the ones they'd lost in the war, the rest staying silent in respect. A minute passed before anyone clapped, slowly gaining power as people joined in. Will himself, just put away the keyboard before grabbing the jacket and bolting away. Through the water at the docks, Percy was the only one to hear him cry.


End file.
